Nueva Vida (1st)
113 |totalstrength = 5,179,037 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 45,832 |totalnukes = 1,285 |score = 19.05 |teamsenate = Rin Heine }} The Vidian Way We, Nueva Vida, stand strong, existing as a group of friends first, members second. We exist in order to fight for the safety of our members, provide them with support, and secure their liberty and freedom. * First Purpose: To ensure the military security of all our member states. This will be achieved through military aid, advice and organization. * Second Purpose: To ensure the economic prosperity of all our member states. This will be achieved through aid, donations, loans, and growth programs. * Third Purpose: To form a community and a friendship between all our member states. This will be achieved through our respect, toleration and communication between all our member states. * Fourth Purpose: To stand up for our principles of our own Self-Determination, Unity, Friendship and above all; honour through freedom and sacrifice. * Fifth Purpose: To expand as far as our membership and recruitment ability will allow, in order that we can spread our purpose and principles to all those willing to listen. We will never fear to uphold our principles and encourage them to the best of our ability * Sixth Purpose: To defend allies at all costs. The Vidian Charter Article I: Preamble The nations of Nueva Vida shall always defend each other, with honor above all else, for honor is the Vidian Way. The alliance of Nueva Vida calls upon its members to strive for honorable and just actions, to always fight to the death for the rights and lives of other members of the alliance. We serve Quezatzalcoatl, the Quetzal-Feathered Serpent, Lord of the Peaceful Harvest, Lord of Kings. We serve Huitzilopochtli, the Left-Handed Hummingbird, Lord of War, Lord of New Life. Article II: Admission We bear the colors of the great sky: the nations of Nueva Vida are counted among the Blue nations of the world. Our nations pledge to always defend each other. Nations that choose to join Nueva Vida must be deemed worthy by the Emperor and His Loyal Councilors: The Emperor and His Loyal Councilors are the arbiters of exceptional circumstances as nations enter the family of Nueva Vida. Nueva Vida is where nations with dishonor in their past can have a hope of finding redemption and New Life, Huitzilopochtli be praised! Article III: Structure of the Government Toteotzin Toxolahuan: The Emperor Titecihuitlah Toteotzin Toxolahuan! We Salute the Lord of Our Lands! Quetzalcoatl and Huitzilopochtli anoint one among the alliance to be Toteotzin Toxolahuan, Lord of Our Lands and bid him to be seated upon the Hummingbird Throne and to wear the Quetzal headdress. He is the Emperor of Nueva Vida. When the Emperor speaks, we hear and obey. When the Emperor delegates power to one of the Emperor's Loyal Councilors, when that man speaks, we hear and obey. The Emperor may give offices to some, take them away from others. Wankan Tanka. So it is in the family of Nueva Vida. The Emperor wisely listens to the words of His Loyal Councilors, and then makes his decisions, and we hear and obey when he speaks. Would a man argue with Huitzilopochtli? Then let no man argue with Toteotzin Toxolahuan, He Who Sits Upon the Hummingbird Throne. When the Emperor knows it is time for him to head to the West, he shall be wise and hearken to Quetzalcoatl and Huitzilopochtli and choose his successor even as they would. The Emperor's Loyal Councilors The Emperor is wise, and he chooses men of Nueva Vida to stand as his most trusted and true servants. The Emperor may call for offices to exist or to be done away with as he chooses. He may elevate or debase a man's status as he chooses. Would a man argue with Quetzalcoatl? Let then the Emperor do what is wise, let us hear and obey. Those who serve in counseling the Emperor have an obligation to speak the truth, to serve as best they can, to make efforts to inspire other members, and to bear the heaviest burdens. They are the first to hear, they are the first to obey. The People of Nueva Vida There will be times when Our Wise Emperor shall desire to know the hearts and minds of all Nueva Vida: we rejoice when he deigns to ask us to speak as according our desires! When the Emperor asks, it becomes the duty of each Vidian to speak the truth and to honor the Emperor with it. Then it is our honor as Vidians to await the Emperor's wise choices and to hear and obey as he speaks. Article IV: The Vidian Way: Nueva Vida Rights and Responsibilities We of Nueva Vida stand as a family: there shall be no poor among us, Wankan Tanka. So it is in Nueva Vida. Each man has a duty to speak the truth as he knows it: no member of Nueva Vida may silence another who speaks the truth, and the Emperor shall know when truth is being spoken, for he is anointed of Quetzalcoatl and Huitzilopochtli. Each man has a right to defend his lands and his families: no member of Nueva Vida may refuse to fight when the Emperor calls upon him to defend a member of Nueva Vida or of an ally of Nueva Vida. The Emperor shall know when to call upon us for service in war, for he is anointed of Quetzalcoatl and Huitzilopochtli. We hold our alliance's wealth in common: our members trade fairly with each other, our members help build each other up in times of peace and war and aftermath of war, and we freely offer the best of what we have to each other, for there shall be no poor among us, Wankan Tanka. We offer our aid even before our Emperor asks us to do so, for we are the chosen of Quetzalcoatl and Huitzilopochtli! We of Nueva Vida shall follow the wisdom of our Emperor and develop our nations as he directs, for he is anointed of Quetzalcoatl and Huitzilopochtli. It is our honor and blessing to hear and obey the words of our Emperor and His Loyal Councilors. Hoka hey! It is our duty and responsibility to conduct ourselves respectfully and peaceably towards all nations, both in and out of our alliance, save in time of war, where we shall be respectful as we wage war. Article V: Expulsion from Nueva Vida He who dishonors Nueva Vida shall be banned: the Emperor shall speak of such a banning, and we of Nueva Vida shall enforce that ban. War without end is promised to he who claims to be a Vidian against the will of the Emperor of Nueva Vida. Article VI: Honor Above All Else So we see our words! These are the words above all other words, for they are the words spoken by Quetzalcoatl and Huitzilopochtli. The Emperor and His Loyal Councilors will speak other words, and we of Nueva Vida shall obey them, but these are the words above all other words which we hear first and obey first Addendums Addendum 1 - The Vidian Jaguar Senate So the Emperor has spoken, so it shall be written: we hear and obey with enthusiasm and honor! Senators shall be called from among the Jaguars, one per 30 Vidians. The Jaguar Senators are honored members of the Emperor's court and shall be trusted as his advisors. The Emperor shall trust in their words, but they shall follow those of the Emperor. The Jaguar Senators serve to inspire the rest of Nueva Vida, to bring them word of the Emperor's mind. The Emperor trusts his alliance to elect good members to the post of Jaguar Senator every three months. Jaguar Senators are to hold no other office at the time of their election. Should a Jaguar Senator be called into government, the Emperor may choose to call a special election to bring another member up to finish the rest of the term. Wankan Tanka, this is wisdom. Addendum 2 - Membership The Emperor rewards his loyal servants with wisdom and knowledge! Those who serve in government - the Lords, the Priests, the Jaguars - shall know the mind of the Emperor and be blessed with his presence. Section I: Members All members know the love of the Emperor and shall know He will summon Huitzilopochtli to defend them in combat, will send to them Quetzalcoatl for wisdom in our Assembly, and shall shield them from Tezcatlipoca when they need aid. All members, when they first join, may know they may elect a Jaguar and may offer to serve in any capacity offered to them. Section II: Jaguars Jaguars are the trusted servants of the Emperor. He seeks from his children those who have been members for at least 30 days continually since their time of joining, who have served with unblemished honor, who provides thought and wisdom on our forums, who supports other members when called upon to do so, and who may also serve his will. Jaguars shall have access to the Kiva of the Emperor, as they ask for aid so they shall receive it, and they shall know the path to greater service. Jaguars serve at the pleasure of the Emperor. Should they lack honor, they shall be Jaguars no more. Nueva Vida's Government and Departments The Ministry of the Interior The Ministry of the Interior is tasked with maintaining the Alliance, it is responsible for recruitment, guiding new members and setting up member aid. The Ministry of the Interior is currently maintained by MaddoxMcLovin The Ministry of Brotherhood The Ministry of Brotherhood maintains ties to all other alliances, it is responsible for negotiating treaties and maintaining official communications with allies and other alliances. The Ministry of Brotherhood is currently maintained by Left Behind. The Ministry of War The Ministry of War is tasked with maintaining and operating the Vidian warmachine, in addition the Lord of War is tasked with coordinating war time operations with allies and audit the war readiness of the People. The Ministry of War is currently maintained by Acamas and Redneck The Ministry of the Exchequer The Ministry of the Exchequer maintains Vidian trades, aid and tech exchanges. It maintains the Vidian Enterprise which is an inter-alliance tech market open to sellers and buyers throughout Bob. The Ministry of the Exchequer is currently maintained by Bomber66. Treaties See also Category:Alliances Category:Blue team alliances Category:AZTEC Category:Blunity